


Time Gone By

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what to tag it as, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad Aaron, post-affair reveal, prompt, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt: After the affair is revealed, Robert leaves when Lawrence threatens that he will kill Aaron if he does not. Two years later the Whites have left the village and Robert is determined not to lose Aaron again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Gone By

Robert blinked his eyes open and smiled as soon as he saw Aaron watching him,  
"Why are you watching me sleep?"  
Aaron smiled and reached out; stroking his cheek with a warm hand,  
"I like watching you sleep."  
Robert took Aaron's hand and kissed his palm.  
"You look peaceful."  
The two watched each other for a moment until Roberts alarm went off. He huffed and turned over; pressing the button to turn it off then turning back to find the bed empty. He rubbed his face and curled up on himself as reality set in.

It had been two years since he'd last seen him. When everything came out about their affair he had been warned by Lawrence- leave forever or Aaron was dead. His fear had overtaken his logic and he'd run, leaving his love behind. Robert shook his head and put his earphones in as he started work; he found it harder to concentrate in silence since leaving, found it harder to sleep, harder to eat, harder to live without Aaron by his side. He worked away on his laptop until a phone call interrupted his thoughts,  
"Hello?"  
"Robert?"  
Robert put his music on pause and sat up at the sound of his colleague,  
"Yeah?"  
"I got a property coming up, thought you might wanna work on it. It's a bit far for me to travel but uh...I'm guessing you'll wanna be involved."  
Robert sighed and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen,  
"Alright. Gimme the details and I'll look into it."  
He could hear clicking over the phone thanks to the man searching on his computer,  
"It's a home and a business, stately, lots of ground; it'll make a hell of a commission."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why are you giving it to me then? Don't you want the money?"  
The man chuckled,  
"Oh I do...but I figured you might want to take this one more."  
"Okay....what's the name?"  
The man waited a moment,  
"Uh....Home Farm."  
Robert felt the blood drain from his head; making him dizzy.  
"H-home Farm? Emmerdale?"  
"Exactly the one."  
Tears sprang to Roberts eyes and he stood up,  
"I-I...what about the owners?"  
"Moving to France I heard."  
Robert thought he was going to collapse and gripped the side of the table,  
"They're gone?"  
"Packed up, listed the place and they're out of there."  
Robert closed his eyes as tears started making their way from his eyes,  
"Rob?"  
He wiped his face,  
"Yeah I'm here."  
"I figured you'd wanna take it- you used to live there right? In that village?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah I did."  
"So you know the place?"  
Robert closed his eyes again,  
"Yeah I know it."  
"Awesome. Okay can you sort it then?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
The man was silent,  
"What?"  
"I said no. No I'm not taking it. Give it to someone else. Johnson will take it."  
"Robert? What? Why?"  
Robert felt his breathing change as the room started to close in on him; he had to get off the phone,  
"I'm sorry. No. I can't...I have to go."  
"Rob-"  
He hung up and dropped the phone on the table before pulling at the neck of his t-shirt and pushing his hands through his hair; the sobs inside him bubbled up and he fell against the wall as they hit; sliding down until he could hug his knees to his chest he covered his mouth with his hand and screamed. He slammed himself back into the wall and held his head in his hands as he cried.

Robert stared down at the phone; he took a deep drink of his whiskey and sat forward.  
"Come on Sugden..."  
He picked up the phone and dialled a number,  
"Woolpack."  
Robert froze at the voice and closed his eyes; willing himself to speak,  
"Hello?"  
He hung up the phone and stood up, draining his glass and heading over to the counter to pour another. He took a breath and dialled another number,  
"Hello?"  
He smiled at the voice,  
"Vic?"  
He heard shuffling on the line,  
"Oh my god Rob? Rob is that you?"  
He leant against the counter and smiled,  
"Yeah it's me."  
"Oh my god...where are you? Are you okay? Where've you been?"  
He chuckled,  
"One at a time Vic. How are you first?"  
"I'm pissed off. Two years you vanish without so much as a text- I didn't even know if you were alive."  
Robert winced with guilt,  
"I know. I know I'm sorry. I had to."  
"I know...we all know about Lawrence threatening Aaron."  
The mention of his name made Robert feel sick,  
"How....how is..."  
"He's okay. He was angry...for a long time. But he's okay now."  
Robert couldn't help the tears that came,  
"I miss you Rob."  
He gasped slightly as the tears poured,  
"I miss you too Vic. So much. I...I screwed this all up. Again. I'm sorry. I love you"  
Victoria sighed; Robert could hear her crying as well,  
"I love you too."  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"I-"  
"They're gone you know. Lawrence and Chrissie. They're gone."  
Robert sniffed,  
"I know. I heard this morning...I'm uh...I'm coming back."  
Victoria was silent,  
"Vic?"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
Robert shifted,  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Things have changed here Rob."  
Robert looked down,  
"Yeah...but I gotta try."  
Victoria sniffed,  
"You can stay with me and Adam. Andy moved out. We have the room."  
"Thank you."  
"When are you thinking of coming?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I gotta sort some stuff out here. So...Friday?"  
He closed his eyes as Victoria talked, finalising the plans before he hung up and grabbed the whiskey bottle to finish.

Robert pulled his hood up and headed across the road toward Victoria's house. He looked around and knocked on the door. Victoria opened it and broke into a grin; throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly,  
"Hi Vic."  
She pulled back and cupped his face,  
"Are you okay?"  
He nodded,  
"Good."  
Victoria lifted her hand and smacked him across the head,  
"Ow. What the hell?"  
"Two years Rob? TWO YEARS?"  
Robert rubbed his head,  
"That really hurt."  
Victoria smacked his arm,  
"I don't care if it hurts, you dick."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? Can we..."  
He looked around,  
"Can we do this inside?"  
Victoria stepped aside and Robert walked in,  
"Are you...okay?"  
Victoria folded her arms,  
"I'm glad you're not dead."  
Robert pushed his hood from his head,  
"Thanks."  
Victoria hugged him again,  
"I really missed you."  
Robert hugged her tightly,  
"I missed you too."  
He kissed her head and she pulled away.  
"Come on. I'll get you a drink."  
Robert let out a shaky breath and followed her into the kitchen. They sat at the table in silence until Victoria sighed,  
"Ask me then. I know you're desperate to."  
Robert looked at her,  
"How is he?"  
Victoria shrugged,  
"He's okay. Really. He was...angry. Really angry. Hurt. For a long time."  
Robert looked down at his hands,  
"I left for him you know? The threats...I couldn't let him...I did what I thought was best."  
Victoria reached across the table and took his hand in hers,  
"He got through it."  
Robert looked at her and nodded,  
"Yeah. He always does."  
He pulled his hand free and rubbed his face,  
"I still love him."  
Victoria looked away,  
"Don't find him if you don't mean it. I'm serious Rob, things have changed."  
Robert looked at her and nodded,  
"I know. I know."  
He sighed,  
"I don't wanna be rude but can I go lie down?"  
Victoria got up,  
"Yeah. Yeah go up."  
Robert hugged her again,  
"Thanks Vic."  
He kissed her head and headed up the stairs to his room.

Robert lay staring at the ceiling; he folded his arm under his head and looked over to the window. He climbed from the bed and walked over, leaning against the window sill and watching the village outside. He rubbed his face and got dressed quickly; padding out of the room and heading out of the front door. He walked around the empty village with his earphones blaring music until he looped around back to the pub. He stood across the road and watched the building; his heart stopping when the light in Aaron's bedroom came on. He stepped back further and watched as the curtains moved. He prayed that Aaron would come to the window, that he could see his face just once. He watched the shadow against the window and bit his lip. The light went out and Robert looked away. He swallowed and let out a long breath before heading back to Victoria's.

"Aaron in?"  
Chas stepped back to the doorway,  
"Aaron!"  
The man laughed and Chas leant against the bar to talk to him. Aaron came in and grinned at the sight,  
"Hey. Thought you were working."  
The man shrugged as Aaron came around the bar and hugged him; sliding his hand down his back and rubbing it as they stood at the bar,  
"So what are you boys up to tonight?"  
Aaron looked at the man,  
"Dunno. What do you wanna do?"  
The man smiled at him,  
"Walk?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Like a dog?"  
The man laughed,  
"If you want a collar and a lead we might need another conversation."  
Aaron shook his head and kissed the man’s shoulder,  
"We're going for a walk."  
Chas smiled,  
"Alright love. See you later."  
Aaron smiled and followed the man out of the pub. They walked down the road deep in conversation; the man slung his arm around Aaron's shoulder as they turned the corner and came face to face with Robert who was leaning against the wall of Victoria’s house with a cigarette in his mouth. Aaron stopped dead,  
"Robert."  
Robert took the cigarette from his lips and dropped it on the floor,  
"Aaron....I didn't...this wasn't how I wanted to see you. Shit...shit...you look so good. Really good."  
Aaron stepped away from the man and walked toward Robert,  
"You're really here."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah I-"  
He was cut off as Aaron punched him across the jaw; he fell back and hit the wall.  
"Can't say I didn't deserve that."  
"Why are you here Robert?"  
He stood back up and looked to the man staring in shock at Aaron,  
"Who's this?"  
Aaron rubbed his face and chuckled,  
"You serious? You..."  
He clenched his fists,  
"We're leaving."  
He walked off back to the pub. The man followed him, leaving Robert in the street.

"Aaron?"  
Chas knocked on his door again.  
"Aaron love? Can you open the door?"  
Aaron looked up,  
"It's open."  
Chas walked in and found Aaron sitting on the edge of his bed; his hands gripped in the sheets and his eyes red and puffy from crying,  
"Oh love..."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Don't have a go at me okay? I'm really not in the mood."  
Chas sat down next to him and rubbed his back,  
"Come here love. Come here."  
She pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried.  
"It's okay...you let it all out. Shhh....it's okay."  
Aaron gripped her,  
"I don't want to do it anymore. Why can't I stop loving him?"  
Chas closed her eyes; every fibre of her hating Robert.  
"It'll be okay. It'll be okay."  
Aaron held on to her until he stopped crying and then pulled away and wiped his face. Chas cupped his face,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No."  
Chas got up and left the room; returning quickly with a damp cloth she sat down and wiped Aaron's face,  
"Come on, calm yourself down."  
Aaron nodded; fresh tears still falling from his eyes,  
"I don't know what to do."  
"What do you want?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I'm happy with Will."  
Chas nodded,  
"He's good for you."  
Aaron let out a shaky breath and nodded,  
"I know."  
Chas pushed her hand through his hair,  
"But you still have feelings for...for Robert?"  
Aaron winced and looked away,  
"I don't want to. I want to hate him...I have my life together again and...Why can't I stop mum? Why can't I stop?"  
He let her hold him as he shook with tears,  
"You're my boy. And I love you more than life. And I wish I could do something to make this better for you. I wish I could take this from you."  
Aaron shook in her arms as she stroked his hair,  
"It's okay. It's okay."  
She rocked slowly from side to side as she was holding him close and kissing his head,  
"There's my boy."  
Aaron cried until he couldn't anymore. He sat up straight and sniffed,  
"I like my life now. He's not ruining it again. Not again."  
Chas stroked his cheek and nodded,  
"Okay."  
She climbed from the bed,  
"I have to get back."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thanks mum."  
Chas cupped his face and kissed his forehead,  
"Whatever you want to do...as unhappy as I might be about it...you're still my boy. And I love you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Love you too."  
Chas smiled at him and left him alone. Aaron paced the room for a moment and picked up his phone. He dialled a number and waited,  
"Hey. You okay?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Sorry about earlier."  
"It's okay."  
Aaron took a breath,  
"Can you come over? I think I need to explain a few things."  
"Sure. Sure I'll come by now."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thanks. See you in a bit."  
He hung up and rubbed his face. He sighed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Sit down."  
Will sat on the bed,  
"Is everything alright?"  
Aaron sat on the chair and took a deep breath,  
"That guy before? That I...that I hit? He's...my ex."  
Aaron scoffed at his own words,  
"Not that we ever had time as proper boyfriends."  
Will frowned,  
"What do you mean?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"We were having an affair. For nearly a year. On and off, mostly off."  
He rubbed his face,  
"His wife found out and...Everyone else found out. And for a couple of weeks we were together until Robert- that's his name- he left. I didn't find out until about three months later that the reason he had left is because his father in law threatened to kill me."  
Will was staring at him wide eyes then looked away,  
"Oof...okay..."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I had no idea where he was. I looked for him. We all...we all looked for him-"  
"Did you love him?"  
Aaron stopped,  
"What?"  
Will shrugged,  
"Did you love him?"  
Aaron sat back,  
"What does that matter?"  
Will looked at him,  
"I have the right to know."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine...yes. I did. I loved him....I loved him...a lot."  
Will nodded,  
"But you don't now?"  
Aaron swallowed and Will shook his head,  
"That's great."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Will...I loved him. Past tense."  
Will looked at him,  
"Then why did you hesitate?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I don't know...I-I-I panicked. I don't know."  
Will stood up and made to go toward the door,  
"Well when you figure it out-"  
Aaron grabbed him; pulling him around and kissing him. Will moaned in surprise before kissing him back,  
"I'm not letting you go."  
Will grabbed Aaron's head as he kissed him again, turning them around to push him against the wall and deepen it.  
"You're my life now. I promise."  
He kissed Will again; pushing them both toward the bed.

"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded and sat up,  
"I need to go."  
Will frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron rubbed his face and reached for his shirt,  
"I'm sorry. I have to talk to him. I have to."  
Will looked at him incredulously,  
"You're unbelievable."  
He climbed from the bed,  
"Will...look I just...you don't understand-"  
"I don't understand? Like I've never had an ex before."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"That's not what I meant, okay?"  
Will held his hand up,  
"Just...just don't alright?"  
He sighed and pulled his shirt on,  
"I'll see you later."  
"Will...wait."  
The door closed and Aaron was left on his own.

Robert opened the door only to be pushed aside as Aaron stormed in,  
"Hello to you as well."  
"Shut up."  
Aaron looked in the kitchen and living room,  
"We alone?"  
Robert closed the door,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Good. What the hell are you doing here?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"They left. So..."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Do you have any idea how hard it's been?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"It's been hard for me too."  
"YOU LEFT. YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT."  
Aaron turned and rubbed his face,  
"I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend and I care about him."  
"Do you love him?"  
Aaron spun around and pointed his finger at Robert,  
"You don't get to ask that. Okay? You shut your mouth."  
Robert sighed,  
"Let me just-"  
"What? Explain? Explain that you had to leave to keep me safe? I don't give a fuck. Robert. I don't."  
Robert looked away and put his hands on his hips,  
"Then what? What do you wanna hear Aaron? That I miss you every second? That I dream about you every night? That I hate myself for what I did? That I spent every single second of those two years thinking about you? That the only time I'm not thinking about you is when I am blind drunk? Fuck Aaron. I can't stop."  
Aaron clenched his jaw and Robert sighed,  
"I'm in love with you Aaron. I am. I came back because I've spent the last two years clinging on to the tiny shred of hope that I have that you might still feel anything. ANYTHING. For me as well."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're in love with me? FUCK YOU."  
Robert looked down,  
"Aaron..."  
"No. No Robert. FUCK. YOU."  
He stepped closer,  
"You stay away from me. You stay away from Will."  
He walked toward the door until Robert grabbed his arm,  
"Tell me you don't feel anything. Tell me I'm nothing to you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Robert."  
Robert squeezed his arm,  
"Tell me I'm nothing."  
Aaron shook his head and wiped his eyes,  
"I can't. I can't you know that."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"I'm sorry. Aaron. I'm sorry that I hurt you. That I left. That I left you behind."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No you're not."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Aaron I'm sorry."  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"Don't. Don't do that."  
Robert nodded and stepped away. Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Okay. Okay you want me to be honest? You-you want me to talk? I'll talk."  
Robert swallowed and Aaron rubbed his face,  
"You broke my damn heart. You pulled me into your mess and I followed blindly. I did things for you that..."  
He rubbed his face again,  
"You could've talked to me. Could've told me what was going on, I mean...what would I have done? Ratted you out even more? I loved you Robert. I loved you more than I had sense in my damn head and you used, and you used and you used and you ran. One threat and you run. You abandoned me. Just like everyone else you abandoned me."  
Robert looked at him; his chin wobbling as he tried to keep from crying,  
"I never stopped looking for you. I searched...I damn near killed myself looking for you and you couldn't even send me a text to say you're alive? Not even Victoria? Bet you were loving it having all those ties cut-"  
"No. Aaron. I didn't."  
Aaron scoffed again,  
"Yeah. Right."  
Robert pushed his hand through his hair,  
"I left because I was scared of what they'd do to you. I know that's stupid but I knew you had family and you'd be okay."  
Aaron shook his head and Robert walked over,  
"Look at me. Look at me."  
He cupped Aaron's face.  
"What do you want from me Robert?"  
Robert pressed their heads together,  
"Just tell me there's a chance for us. Somewhere there's a chance for us."  
Aaron shook his head and pulled away; he wiped his eyes and shook his head,  
"I had to get over you. I had to or it would've killed me. And it has been the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time."  
He sniffed and folded his arms around himself,  
"Whatever I feel...felt for you. It can't happen because...I can't lose you again. I can't."  
Robert looked at him, seeing him properly for the first time,  
"You were happy before I turned up."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. I was."  
Robert frowned,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Yeah...well..."  
He shrugged and Robert reached for him,  
"Aaron I am sorry."  
Aaron met his eye and nodded,  
"I'm sure."  
They looked at one another and Aaron sniffed again,  
"I'm glad you're not dead."  
Robert smiled and looked down,  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
Aaron swallowed thickly,  
"I am."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm not gonna ruin it. I'm not. But..."  
Aaron looked back up at him,  
"I'm not gonna just stop loving you and disappear either. And...I'm not gonna give up hope that one day you might feel something for me too."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I have to go."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...are we...? You're not gonna hit me again?"  
Aaron half smiled and shook his head,  
"We're not good. But...we're alright."  
Robert swayed slightly,  
"Is it too much to ask for a hug?"  
Aaron looked at him in surprise,  
"Seriously?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Quick one?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine."  
He walked over hugged Robert; meaning to pull away immediately until he pressed his face into the man’s neck. Roberts hands were splayed on his back; his fingers moving slowly over his shirt as Aaron breathed in his smell and gripped Roberts shirt tightly. Roberts hand moved up to tangle in Aaron's hair and they pulled apart slowly; cupping one another's faces their mouths moments apart until Aaron leant in and closed the gap. He pulled Robert in even closer as every feeling from the last two years came out in their kiss. Robert walked them both back and pressed Aaron against the doorframe; kissing him like his life depended on it. Aaron gripped his fingers in Roberts hair and moaned before coming back to himself and pushing Robert away,  
"No. No no no."  
Robert looked at him as he caught his breath.  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron wiped his mouth,  
"I have to go."  
He turned and left the house; breaking into a run as soon as the door closed.

"Chas?"  
Chas looked up from her magazine and smiled,  
"Will...Aaron's not in love."  
Will stepped into the front room,  
"I know...he's working. I wondered...can I talk to you?"  
"Of course. Sit. Do you want a cup of tea?"  
Will shook his head,  
"No. No it's alright."  
Chas sat back down,  
"What's wrong?"  
Will took a breath,  
"Robert."  
Chas sighed,  
"You two talked about him?"  
Will shrugged,  
"He said he was his ex. They had an affair. And that Robert ran after threats were made."  
Chas nodded,  
"Okay...?"  
Will looked at her,  
"There's more though? Isn't there?"  
Chas clasped her hands and sighed,  
"Aaron is an addict. And his drug of choice is Robert flaming Sugden. That boy has had a hold on my son for years now."  
Will looked away,  
"I'm sorry. Not exactly what you wanted to hear."  
Will shook his head,  
"No. No I needed to hear it. Aaron's been avoiding the subject since he went to talk to him. I just...I need to know...Did I mean anything to him?"  
Chas took his hands,  
"When Robert left, Aaron fell apart. Completely. I mean...couldn't get out of bed but wasn't sleeping. I was terrified that he was..."  
She took a steadying breath,  
"I thought I was going to lose him. And slowly...slowly he got better. He had slips...but he got better. And he met you."  
Will clenched his jaw and nodded,  
"He met you and he blossomed. I started seeing the old Aaron again."  
"He loves him doesn't he?"  
Chas nodded and Will let out a long breath,  
"I really care about him."  
"I know you do."  
Will nodded,  
"He's going to get back together with him isn't he?"  
Chas shrugged,  
"I can't answer that. I hope not. I think he's an idiot if he abandons you."  
Will smiled sadly,  
"Did Robert love him?"  
Chas sighed,  
"In his way yes...I think he loves him very much. As much as it pains me to say it."  
Will scrunched his nose and covered his face with his hands, Chas jumped up and hugged him,  
"Don't...don't."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."  
He took a few breaths and cleared his throat,  
"I want Aaron to be happy. And since he's come back he hasn't been happy with me."  
Chas sat beside him,  
"It's only been a week."  
Will shook his head,  
"No...No he's been distant and...Moody."  
"Aaron's always moody."  
"Chas..."  
Chas sighed,  
"If I wasn't in the picture he would be with him already. That's the truth. And I...I want him happy."  
Chas rubbed Will's back,  
"Will..."  
He smiled at her sadly,  
"Thank you. For everything."  
Chas clicked her tongue and hugged him.

"Aaron."  
"You alright?"  
Will twisted his fingers,  
"You love him."  
Aaron sighed,  
"We've been through this. I'm with you."  
"That’s not what I said. You love him. You can't help it. Just like I can't help..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I want you to be happy. And he makes you happy."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"He made me miserable."  
He looked at Will,  
"You make me happy."  
Will shook his head,  
"You love him. Not me."  
Aaron's face changed,  
"Wait...wait are you breaking up with me?"  
Will looked at him,  
"Yeah I am."  
Aaron stared at him and scoffed again,  
"You're joking. Because he's back? I have some self-restraint you know."  
Will shook his head,  
"Tell me you don't love him. Look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly don't love him."  
Aaron put his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw. Will shook his head,  
"See? Just accept it Aaron. He obviously came for you so just go be with him. Let me get over you and...Be happy."  
Aaron looked down then looked back at him,  
"I'm sorry."  
Will shrugged,  
"You love who you love right?"  
Aaron dropped his hands and Will held his out,  
"One last hug?"  
He had flashes of the night at Roberts and hugged Will to shake them off.  
"I'll see you around yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Will smiled at him sadly and left his room. Aaron sat on the bed with his head in his hands and took a few breaths before getting up and heading downstairs.

Aaron walked for an hour before heading back. He stood in front of the door and stared at the number before lifting his hand and knocking. He waited a few moments and was about to knock again when the door opened and he was face to face with Robert who was on the phone,  
"I'll have to call you back."  
He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket,  
"Aaron."  
"Am I interrupting?"  
"No. No no no. It's just work."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So...you gonna invite me in or...?"  
Robert stood aside,  
"Yeah. Yeah come in."  
Aaron nodded and walked in,  
"Go through to the kitchen. I've sort of...taken over."  
Aaron walked through to find the kitchen table covered in papers,  
"What do you do exactly?"  
Robert started clearing the papers,  
"Real estate. Stately homes and penthouses...business...things."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Are you okay?"  
He looked at Robert,  
"Not really."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"What's up?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Got dumped."  
Robert started slightly,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What no victory dance?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why would I...?"  
Aaron looked away; gripping the back of the chair,  
"He broke up with me because he knows how I feel about you. He knows that it's only a matter of time before I give in and we end up sleeping together and I end up hurting him. I can't...I can't give you up. I've tried. And I'm tired. I'm tired of missing you and...I've done the cheating thing. I'm over it. If I'm with you then I wanna be with you. No one else."  
He looked at Robert; wanting to laugh at the hope written across his face. Instead he looked away again,  
"I'm gonna keep fighting this and it's gonna keep ending the same way."  
He sighed,  
"I-"  
Robert turned him around and kissed him. Aaron moaned in surprise before gripping Roberts shirt and kissing him back. Robert pulled away for a moment,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"That's..."  
Robert smiled against his lips and kissed him again. Aaron wrapped an arm around his neck and ran his fingers through Roberts hair before pulling away,  
"If you ever leave like that again...”  
"I won't. I'm never leaving you again."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again,  
"You better not."  
Robert walked them back and pressed him against the wall as he deepened the kiss before moving from his lips and kissing his cheek, jaw and then neck. Aaron swallowed and smiled,  
"Tell me you love me."  
Robert lifted his head and cupped Aaron's face; stroking his cheeks with his thumbs,  
"I love you."  
"Do you promise?"  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently,  
"I promise."

Robert blinked his eyes open and smiled as soon as he saw Aaron,  
"Why are you watching me sleep?"  
Aaron moved closer and put a warm hand to Roberts face,  
"Make sure you're still here."  
Robert smiled at him and took the hand in his; kissing his palm. They lay watching each other for a moment until Roberts alarm went off. He huffed and rolled over to turn it off. Before he could turn back Aaron had moved and was pressed against him;  
"Ignore the alarm...we're not going anywhere."  
Robert grinned as he wrapped Aaron's arms around him,  
"I'm staying right here."  
Aaron kissed his cheek and let go of Roberts hand to pull the duvet back up and over the two of them, blocking out the rest of the world, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, come say hi if you want (or send prompts if you want) to realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
